FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of treating textile materials and also to a treatment equipment for carrying out this method.
The present invention is applicable notably to the dyeing of all kinds of textile materials such as fabric, knitted wears and unwoven materials whether of synthetic, artificial or natural origin, of various configurations. It may be pointed out that in the following disclosure the terms `textile materials` should be taken in their broadest meaning, such as just described.
As a rule, in the domain of wet treating textile materials, notably for dyeing, several successive steps are required, notably soaping, dyeing, stripping, drying, etc. According to the specific textile materials to be treated and also to their configuration, the present practice consists in carrying out the above-mentioned steps in two known types of equipments: the first and more conventional type comprises an autoclave adapted to be filled with fluid in which the textile material is deposited on suitable supports to facilitate the treatment, the other type of equipment permitting a continuous treatment more suitable for continuously moving webs of textile materials, this treatment being carried out in different in-line or sequential working stations.
In the present state of the art, various dyeing solutions consistent with the particular textile material to be treated and with the treatment process itself are available. As a rule, these dyeing solutions are made from insoluble dyes dispersed by means of a dispersive agent and subsequently carried along by a water stream during the dyeing process proper.
On the other hand, the rinsing liquids are selected by the man of the art as a function of the specific dyestuffs implement.
When carrying out these various methods, the specialist takes care not to damage the textile material and endeavors to obtain a uniform dyeing imparting to the treated material a pleasant appearance and a soft feel. However, as a rule textile materials are dyed before making the end product.
In fact, the treatment applies either to the textile material in its various forms, or to the web of textile material or to the preset finished textile articles, but seldom to finished but non-set textile articles.
However, in such seldom occurrences the products would be made up beforehand by cutting and sewing the various pieces of material according to conventional ready-to-wear production methods.
On the other hand, when the dyeing step is performed at temperatures in excess of 100.degree. C. difficulties arise since the equipment must be so devised that the treatment solution can be brought to such high temperatures without jeopardizing the treatment efficiency. In fact, as a rule the carrier is water and moreover the dispersing agent implemented does not stand well at very high temperatures.